


Untitled III

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Filk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Untitled III

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Untitled III by Broken Angel

Untitled III  
by Broken Angel

* * *

You are silent  
  the corners of your  
           //perfect//  
         - bleeding -  
                   mouth  
twisted into a bitter smile  
 a thin stream of red flowing gently  
       from one corner  
  of your lips.  
 Head turned away from me  
  green eyes downcast  
my fist still aches from the impact  
      that it made against your mouth  
 and your teeth striking my knuckle  
have opened a small wound that  
              bleeds  
              minutely, and stings.  
It is one of the few physical injuries  
  you have  
       ever  
          dealt me.  
I am full of rage - but also -  
    curiosity.  
For I know that  
 if you chose  
   you could kill me easily.  
           You are, after all,  
well-trained  
          in the art of ending a life.  
But still  
   despite the abuse  
the hatred  
  the inumerable blows  
you don't hit back  
        merely  
you say  
  'don't touch me'  
 as though the words themselves  
        will shield you from my fists.  
  -Broken Angel

  
Archived: 13:50 03/07/01 


End file.
